Bienenkönigin
Bienenkönigin ist die dritte Folge der ersten Staffel sowie die dritte Folge von Grimm. Zusammenfassung Nach einem Flashmob in einer Straßenbahn bleibt eine junge Frau leblos am Boden liegen. Als Nick und Hank am Tatort eintreffen, werden sie bereits von Sergeant Wu in Empfang genommen. Bei der Frau handelt es sich um die Anwältin einer renommierten Kanzlei, Serena Dunbrook. Doch der Anblick der einst so hübschen Frau schockiert die Beamten: Ihr Gesicht ist fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt. Im Labor erfahren Nick und Hank, dass Serena offenbar an einer Dosis Bienengift gestorben ist. Doch sie finden nur ein einziges Einstichloch, was zudem außergewöhnlich groß ist. Für Nick steht fest: Serenas Tod ist kein gewöhnlicher! Weil die Detectives zunächst keinerlei Anhaltspunkte über den Täter haben, bestellen sie kurzerhand alle Teilnehmer des Flashmobs aufs Revier. Zwar berichten alle dieselbe Geschichte, eine Einladung per Mail bekommen zu haben und sich nicht zu kennen, doch Nick bleibt misstrauisch – und tatsächlich: Die Erzählung des jungen Mannes namens Doug weist Lücken auf. Als Nick ihn daraufhin im Verhör aus dem Konzept bringt, verwandelt sich Dougs Gesicht für Sekunden in das einer Biene. Auch das Gesicht eines zweiten Mannes, John Coleman, verwandelt sich. Nachdem die beiden Männer nach dem Verhör das Revier verlassen dürfen, nehmen Nick und Hank ihre Spur auf und gelangen in eine Papierfabrik, wo sich Doug und John mit einer Unbekannten treffen. Als die beiden Detectives überraschend von einem gigantischen Bienenschwarm angegriffen werden, ist schnell klar: Antworten wird Nick höchstwahrscheinlich nur in Tante Maries Buch finden Inhalt Nach einem Flashmob in einer Straßenbahn wird die unbeteiligte Serena Dunbrook tot aufgefunden. Als Nick Burkhardt und sein Partner Hank Griffin sie sich ansehen ist ihr gesamtes Gesicht angeschwollen wie bei einem allergischen Schock durch einen Bienenstich. Einen Einstich kann Dr. Harper auch finden, der ist aber ungewöhnlich groß und sie weiß nicht was das gewesen sein soll. In ihrem Blut kann sie aber 50 Milligramm Bienengift feststellen, obwohl eine Biene gerade mal 0,1 Milligramm Bienengift hat. Da die Straßenbahn aber eine Videoüberwachung hatte können sich Nick und Hank ansehen was dort vor sich ging und sehen sowohl die Flashmob Partie wie auch Serena auf dem Video. In dem Moment wo sie angegriffen wurde ist sie aber außerhalb des Sichtradius der Kamera. Sie beschließen deswegen zu ihrer Arbeitsstelle zu fahren. Serena war Anwältin in einer Anwaltskanzlei, ihr Chef John Coleman will aber keine Ahnung haben wer ihr das angetan haben könnte. Auch eine Kollegin von Serena, den Tränen nahe kann sich das nicht erklären. Um mehr über das Bienengift zu erfahren fahren sie zu Elliot Spinella, der Imker und Experte in Bienenzucht ist und schon eine Probe von dem Gift erhalten hat. Er kann nur sagen das diese Bienenart exotisch ist, worunter er versteht, dass sie nicht von hier ist, sondern aus Asien oder Europa vermutlich. Allerdings passt die Probe zu keiner bekannten Bienenart. Er selbst schließt sich bei ihnen als Täter gleich selbst aus. Zum einen war er auf einem Termin mit 12 anderen Personen zu der Zeit, zum anderen benötigt man teure spezielle Maschinen um den Bienen ihr Gift zu extrahieren die er nicht hat. Inzwischen wurden die Beteiligten der Flashmob Party allesamt ermittelt und auf das Revier gebracht. In Doug Shellow kann Nick kurz eine Bienenfratze erkennen und ist sich sicher, den Richtigen zu haben. Beim Verhör behauptet der, Serena nicht zu kennen, sagt danach aber aus, nicht in ihrer Nähe gestanden zu haben, was darauf hinweist, dass er aber auf jeden Fall weiß, um wen es hier geht. Da Nick sonst nichts gegen ihn in der Hand hat lässt er ihn wieder gehen. Mit Hank beschattet er ihn aber und so folgen sie ihm zu einem Büro wo er sich mit zwei anderen trifft. Ihr Beobachtungen müssen sie aber einstellen denn sie werden plötzlich von Bienen die wie aus dem Nichts auftauchten angegriffen und so verschanzen sie sich in einem Raum bis diese auf einmal alle verschwinden. Hank musste dabei viele Stiche erleiden während Nick nicht einen abbekommen hat. Da Nick glaubt das seine Tante Marie schon mit den Bienen zu tun hatte fährt er zu ihrem Wohnwagen, den er im Forest Hill Storage abgestellt hatte. Tatsächlich findet er in ihrem Buch die Beschreibung zu den Bienenwesen die von einer Königin angeführt werden. Sie wie auch ihre Opfer haben ein Mal auf der Zunge. Das ist der richtige Zeitpunkt um auf seinen Informanten, dem Blutbader Monroe zurück zu greifen und ruft ihn an. Monroe gewöhnt sich langsam daran der Handlanger eines Grimms zu sein weshalb er nicht mehr so garstig darüber ist. Der ist aber verwundert darüber das Bienenwesen einfach Menschen angreifen, eigentlich senden sie nur Botschaften. Zudem haben Bienenwesen nur einen natürlichen Feind, die Hexenbiester. In dem Büro wo sie Doug hin folgten kann Monroe aber die Bienenkönigin noch deutlich riechen. Während er versucht herauszufinden wer sie ist weiß es Nick schon. Es ist die Besitzerin des Büros Melissa Wincroft. Sie gehen zu ihren Haus, ein altes herrschaftliche Haus, in dem sie viele tote Bienen am Boden finden. Im Dach finden sie dann zahlreiche Bienenstöcke wo sie vermutlich das benötigte Gift produziert hat. Melissa selbst und die Bienen sind aber fort. Inzwischen hatte Hank sich mit natürlicheren Mitteln vorgearbeitet und herausgefunden das Serena und Coleman gemeinsam Melissa verklagt hatten wodurch sie eine Firma schließen musste. Für Hank ist klar das es sich nun um Rache handelt. Als dann auch die zweite Anwältin, die mit Serena zusammen gearbeitet hatte, ebenso wie Serena tot aufgefunden wird müssen sie schnell handeln. Es gab noch eine dritte Anwältin bei diesem Fall, es war Adalind Schade, die Nick schon als Hexenbiest aufgefallen ist. Sie eilen sofort zu ihr um sie noch lebend zu finden und haben Glück. Während sie unter Polizeischutz gestellt wird geht Nick in die Gerichtsmedizin um sich die Zungen der beiden toten Anwältinnen anzusehen. Die Gerichtsmedizinerin musste sie abschneiden da sie wegen der Schwellungen nicht in den Hals sehen konnte. Auf ihnen findet Nick je ein Mal, genau wie es in Maries Buch beschrieben und skizziert wurde. Das Nick Adalind nicht traut sagt er aber Hank, der soll zwar nicht wissen das sie ein Hexenbiest ist, aber er soll auch vorsichtig sei. Adalind nutzt den unbemerkten Moment um mit Captain Sean Renard zu sprechen von dem sie verlangt das sie die Bienenkönigin finden. Nick versucht es indessen wieder bei Doug den sie noch immer festhalten. Doch der will weiterhin nicht reden obwohl ihm Nick sogar sein Handy wieder gibt. Dann verlässt Nick den Verhörraum und lässt sein Handy auf dem Tisch liegen. Nach einer Weile können sie beobachten wie er eine Nachricht versendet die sie mitlesen können. Darin steht "Sie wissen nichts, AS ist noch offen". Nick weiß was AS heißt, Adalind Schade und weiß nun das es noch ein Opfer geben soll. Da es für Adalind zu gefährlich draußen ist schicken sie ein Double zur Arbeit, die auch überwacht wird in der Hoffnung dass Melissa, von deren Beteiligung sie überzeugt sind, wieder zuschlägt. Hank und Nick beschützen inzwischen die echte Adalind und während Hank im Badezimmer ist will Nick mit ihr offen reden. Er sagt ihr auf den Kopf zu das sie ein Hexenbiest ist, sie leugnet es auch nicht, weiß aber angeblich auch nicht weshalb die Bienenkönigin der Bienenwesen sie töten will. Melissa hat indessen herausgefunden wo sich Adalind befindet und schickt ihre Bienen los die versuchen durch das Badezimmer in die Wohnung einzudringen. Dabei werden sie von Hank aufgehalten, der nicht sonderlich entzückt ist, schon wieder von tausenden Bienen umgeben zu sein. Nach Nick ihm zur Hilfe eilt stellen sie fest das Adalind einfach abgehauen ist. Sie beginnen sie im Haus zu suchen und Nick findet im Keller Melissa und ihre Bienen die ihn aber nicht angreifen. Melissa sagt das sie ihm helfen wollte und schon zwei Hexenbiester getötet hat, sie will nun wissen wo das dritte Hexenbiest ist. Die fällt in dem Augenblick über sie her und die beiden Kämpfen erbittert miteinander. Nick will Melissa nichts tun weil er sich nicht sicher ist ob sie die Böse ist, bei Adalind wäre er sich eher sicher. Doch dann kommt auch Hank dazu und Nick muss Melissa erschießen, denn der glaubt das sie Adalind beschützen müssen. Noch im sterben sagt Melissa zu ihm das er kommt und ihn holen wird, und das er schon ganz nahe ist. Dann stirbt sie ohne das Nick genau weiß was sie damit meinte. Auch wenn Hank es als richtig ansah das Nick Melissa erschoss ist der sich nicht wirklich einig darüber. Er liegt noch lange abends wach im Bett mit seiner Freundin Juliette Silverton um das erlebte zu verdauen. Wesen *Blutbader *Hexenbiest *Bienenwesen Besetzung : Hauptartikel: Bienenkönigin/Besetzung : Hauptartikel: Bienenkönigin/Gastbesetzung Hauptdarsteller *David Giuntoli als Nick Burkhardt *Russell Hornsby als Hank Griffin *Bitsie Tulloch als Juliette Silverton *Silas Weir Mitchell als Eddie Monroe *Sasha Roiz als Captain Sean Renard *Reggie Lee als Sergeant Wu Gastdarsteller *Nana Visitor als Melissa Wincroft *Claire Coffee als Adalind Schade *Sharon Sachs als Dr. Harper Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: Bienenkönigin/Soundtrack Trivia Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode